random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complien Show: Adventures in Unova
The Complien Show: Adventures in Unova is a miniseries of the Complien Show that features Prof. Wright in you guessed it: Unova. Characters Major Characters *Prof. Wright - A 34 year-old scientist from the year 2034 who's decided to see the world of Pokemon. Voiced by CC00 *Cheren - A 10 year old boy who's goal is to become a master of Pokemon. Voiced by CCBro *Bianca - A 10 year old girl who is unsure of her goal, but plans on doin something big. *N - Leader of the evil group Team Plasma, a group trying to seperate humans from Pokemon. Recurring Characters *Nurse Joy - A group of similar looking people who are EVERYWHERE. They heal Pokemon. *Crasher Wake - An epic man with an awesome theme song coming to Unova from Sinnoh. *Prof. Juniper - A Pokemon scientist who sends Prof. Wright, Bianca, and Cheren on a journey to dicover all the Pokemon. (Sweet! 2 scientists in one series! How could this get better?) *Cilan, Cress, and Chili - 3 gym leaders from Striaton who battle the main trio of characters for the 1st gym. They also are waiters. *Lenora - A librarian who also ressurects fossils from Nacrene and is the second gym leader. *Burgh - An absent-minded artist from Castelia whois also the 3rd gym leader. *Elesa - A model from Nimbasa who is th 4th gym leader. *Clay - A cowboy dude from Driftviel who owns a tunnel named after him where the Regis live. He is also the 5th gym leader. *Skyla - A pilot from Mistralton that flies cargo planes. She is part of a storyline where Cheren's Servine is chopped in half so she must fly Prof. Wright and Cheren to Lavender Town. She is als the 6th gym leader. *Brycen - A movie star from Icirrus that is also the 7th Gym leader. *Drayden - The mayor of Opelucid who also happens to be the 8th, and final, gym leader. *The Elite 4 - 4 tough trainers who are sure to beat yo face. *Officer Jenny - A group of similar looking people who are EVERYWHERE. They are police officers that stop Team Plasma. *Ghestis - N's dad and true leader of Team Plasma. *PeTA - A group of people who sliced Cheren's Servine in half and took a picture of him angry holding a knife with red paint smeared on his face so tey could use it in their "video game". *Team Plasma - The bad guys leaded by N and Ghestis. *Magikarp Salesman - A weird guy who traded his Boldore to Cheren for a Magikarp. Pokemon *H2Oshawott - Prof. Wright's starter. *Prof. Wright's Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir - Prof. Wright's first Pokemon he caught in a Poke Ball. It teleported all the way from Hoenn to reach Route 1. *Prof. Wright's Zorua/Zoroark - A mysterious person encountered in Castelia just happened to be a Zorua Prof. Wright happened to catch. *Prof. Wright's Elgyem/Beheeyem - A Pokemon Prof. Wright got from going up Celestial Tower. *Prof. Wright's Klink/Klang/Klinklang - A Klink he caught from Chargestone Cave that became a Klinklang later on. *Minty - A Vanillish (later a Vanilluxe) Prof. Wright caught around Icirrus and the final member of his team. *Cheren's Snivy/Servine - Cheren's starter who was sliced in half by PeTA and buried in Lavender Town. *Cheren's Panpour/Simipour - A Panpour he recieved that he evolved into a Simipour at Castelia. *Cheren's Purrloin/Liepard - A Purrloin (Later Liepard) he caught at Route 3. *Cheren's Pidove/Tranquill/Unfeazant - A Pidove that he raised into an Unfeazant caught at Route 3. *Cheren's Gigalith - A Gigalith he recieved in a trade for his Magikarp. *Magikarp Salesman's Magikarp - A Pokemon he recieved from Cheren after he traded away his Boldore. *Cheren's Fraxure/Haxorus - A Fraxure he met at Victory Road that he evolved into a Haxorus soon after. *Cheren's Turtwig/Grotle/Torterra - A Turtwig he got from Sinnoh after PeTA killed his Snivy. *Bianca's Lillipup/Herdier/Stoutland - A Lillipup she evolved into a Stoutland over time. *Bianca's Pansage/Simisage - A Pansage she evolved into a Simisage at Castelia. *Bianca's Munna/Musharna - A Pokemon owned by Bianca she got at the Dreamyard. She used a Moon Stone on it at Nimbasa. *Bianca's Mienfoo/Mienshao - A Pokemon owned by Bianca she met near Icirrus. Bianca's final Pokemon. *Bianca's Litwick/Lampent/Chandelure - A Pokemon she caught at Celestial tower when she went in with prof. Wright. *Bacon - Bianca's starter. *More being added soon! Episodes Check here! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pokemon Category:Crossovers Category:Some other 7th thing.